


It's in the Cards

by SonjaJade



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen, Predictions, Tarot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 08:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10433829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: Rebecca uses tarot cards to predict the sex of Riza’s baby…  Riza is unimpressed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my "Whatever it Takes" universe, but you don’t have to read that to get this.
> 
> FMA Fic Contest prompt: Divine (used as a noun in this case and not an adjective)

Rebecca shuffled the cards three times and began to lay down one at a time in a particular pattern.  
  
“This is ridiculous,” Riza huffed as her hands rested on her swollen belly.  
  
“Hush, you,” the brunette grumbled.  “I was assured that this deck had successfully predicted the last seven kings of Aerugo!”  
  
“If they’re so accurate, how’d you end up with them?” she asked.  Her friend chastised her for having next to no faith and accused the baby within her of sucking all the fun out of her.  “Fine, fine.  Oh great soothsayer Rebecca, what can you divine from the sacred Aerugoan tarot deck of Embalo?” she deadpanned, clearly _not_ impressed at Rebecca’s methods of trying to predict the sex of her child.  
  
“Shut up and let me read the instructions…”  
  
“Maybe you’d like to try the light fixture.  It looks like a crystal ball…”  
  
Rebecca ignored her and answered, “Okay, it says that this Knight of Pentacles represents you, and the Hanged Man is Roy…  So far, the cards do not lie!” she chuckled.  
  
Riza rolled her eyes.  “And what do the cards say I’m having?”  
  
Rebecca kept looking to the spread and back to her book, then finally she declared with a smile, “The Queen of Cups represents your baby, so it’s a girl and she’ll grow up to be a wonderful woman!”  
  
Riza gave a single nod.  “Now that that’s settled, I’m going to take a nap.”  
  
Six weeks later, Lily was born.


End file.
